Kidnapped! And then?
by NeoQueenUsagi
Summary: This is a lemon, yes a lemon, about a OC leaf nin who gets captured by sasori


Kidnapped! And then…?

The one she loved was on the verge of losing his life. Her friends were sacrificing themselves.

'How did I get here? Oh, yes. I remember now...'

"Let me go!" Sasori had her pinned.

"You seem to have good strength. Very strong legs I see." Yuri had kicked him. She did have strong legs. Her kicks were as strong as Sakura's punches. She kicked more and a wooden arm came from under the cloak, grasping her legs. She got her right leg free and smashed the arm with ease.

"That was a valuable part of a puppet of mine."

"Gee, sorry about that." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's fine. You can make up for it. I would love to have you as a part of my collection."

"Collection of puppets?! Oh hell no you are not hollowing me out."

"We'll see. But first I want to make sure every part of you is suitable." She didn't want to know what he meant. He smirked slightly and touched his lips to hers. She pursed her lips, trying to block him out. Suddenly, she felt her lips open, inviting him in. The bastard put strings on my lips, she figured. The gap between her lips was filled by his bottom lip. His upper lip engulfed hers and they were in a complete embrace. He slid a hand behind her back and pushed her forward. She was stuck to him now. Yuri was considering ways that she could get away but came up with none. If she kicked and ran, he could catch her with strings or a puppet. Maybe, she thought, if I could act like I'm getting into it, he would lower his guard and she could get away. That could work... Yuri relaxed her muscles and began to gently kiss him back. Just pretend it's him, she told herself. But, it still felt wrong. She just told herself it was acting. She could act. She worked her lips around his and he slid his tongue in between her teeth, which would have been a barrier but, that wouldn't convince him. She allowed his tongue entry. Sasori moved her lifeless tongue around. Act act act. She moved her tongue in sync with his. His arm was still around her waist, holding her close. Without notice Sasori pulled away and lifted her onto his back. He jumped from tree to tree until they came to a clearing. He went to a rock and pulled a pebble from it. A section of the ground lowered nearby and Sasori took her underground. There were dark, damp halls with rooms lining the walls. He opened a door and Yuri saw a bed with a desk by it. No, she thought. This couldn't happen. Not with..him. Chakra strings still bound her and she involuntarily walked to stand in front of the bed. Sasori sat down and Yuri was made to sit on his lap with one leg on either side of him. How are you gonna act this out genius, she criticized herself. Sasori began kissing her again and she responded. One of his hands slithered under her coat and to the sleeves, slipping them off. Her jacket soon slid to the floor to expose the shirt she wore that was made of bandaging. He began to slip the wrapping down layer by layer as her hands stay as still as stone. Yuri's chest was exposed now and it took everything she had not to cry or get away. But she had to act. Her fingers played with tufts of his red hair. It was soft, but not the same as his.

"Hn" Sasori made a small noise due to her taking part in this. Yuri took one of her fingers and traced a path down his spine making him shiver. For a second, she felt the strings weaken. This gave her an idea. If he couldn't hold the strings while in times of pleasure than she knew what to do. Yuri layed him down so that he was flat on the bed. Embarrassed and guilty, she unzipped the Akatsuki coat to expose his torso. Her fingers tickled down the middle of his chest, another shiver. His voice cracked as he sighed and Yuri knew it wasn't long now. The strings had dulled and this time they stayed weak. Sasori sat back up and rolled over. Now he was on top of her. Not good, she thought. It was bad for him to be in the dominant position because it meant he was trying to drag this out. He moved his leg forward. Yuri tried to close her legs, but it was no use. They were forced open and his knee went the rest of the way. Yuri's eyes widened and tears welled up. She could feel his cold hand running up the inside of her leg. He nipped at her ear and moving lower he resumed to run his tongue along her collar bone and suck the skin on her neck until he left a strange red and purple mark. Yuri gasped when Sasori inserted his long thin fingers between the skin on her hips and the inside of her waist band. Sasori sensed the tension in her body. withdrawing his fingers, he began running his hands up her bare sides and down her arms grasping her wrists and pushing her up against the head rest of the bed used one hand to hold her arms above her head and the other hand to tilt her chin up towards him so he could devour her lips. The fight for dominance started up again when Sasori forced his tongue between her lips and gave himself a free pass to explore every part of her mouth. At first Yuri couldn't move but her instincts finally kicked in and she struggled to push his tongue back into his mouth and became the one in control if the kiss. Seeing that his dominance was being undermined, Sasori pushed his cold body up closer and held Yuri firmer against the head rest. He pulled away from the kiss briefly to allow Yuri to breathe and then roughly pressed their lips together again. Yuri was in a daze and didn't keep close tabs on what was happening around her. Instead she kept almost all of her attention on the strength of the chakra strings that bound her to him. They were weakening slowly, almost enough to allow her to escape but she knew even if she got away from his grasp it wouldn't be long before he captured her again. Yuri could detect Sasori's movements becoming more and more erratic. His kisses became more heated and his hands started to wander over a larger territory of her body. His mouth left her lips and brushed over the top of her breasts. Yuri shivered as his breath tickled her skin. Her back stiffened and he slipped his hands down her waist and this time he went past the waist band. Yuri's pants were pulled down almost all the way just before she was saved by a sharp rap on the door.

"Sasori Danna! Leader-sama is about to start a me-..." the voice stopped mid-sentence. A shaft of dim light poured in through the door as a man opened it, peering in. He was wearing the same black cloak with red clouds Sasori was wearing before Yuri had taken it off. His face was half covered by a large section of corn silk yellow hair. The rest of his hair was half pulled up into a high pony tail tied off with a red ribbon. The one eye she could see was a bright blue that was outlined with a thick ring of eye liner. The look on his face was amusing. His mouth open with surprise, his eye wide, staring at Sasori who was glaring back with a look of annoyance. Yuri could only imagine how she looked, half naked lying under a puppet who had his hands all over her.

"Ummm...soooo...yeah...meeting..." the man in the door way mumbled a deep blush on his face.

"Yes Deidara, thank you for that little bit of information." Sasori growled as he slid off of Yuri and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Yuri pulled her coat over her chest to cover up as Deidara shot her a pissy glance just before he closed the door.

"Stupid brat!" He cursed.

"You are coming with me." She was confused. That made no sense. Bringing her to an Akatsuki meeting? How was she allowed to do that?

Sasori hauled Yuri over his shoulder and slammed the door shut. She bounced on his shoulder as he rushed down the hallway.

"...just get this over with..." he mumbled angrily. Two doors were at the end of the hallway and he kicked the left one open.

"Your late." A man with many face piercings snapped at Sasori.

"I was in the middle of something."

"Apparently your hatred for keeping people waiting isn't as strong as I thought. Who's that girl?"

"A prisoner. She tried to get information on us."

"Since you decided to bring her to the meeting, she will learn about our plans. She will have to be killed or kept here perminately." Sasori knew that but didn't plan on killing her. He never intended on turning her into a puppet either.

"And Sasori, I don't think Kakuzu would like the money it takes to feed her."

"I'll deal with it." Pein nodded.

Yuri knew he was Pein. She knew who all of the Akatsuki members were because of her research.

"Let's begin," Pein declared, "as you all know, we have made good progress on collecting jinchuriki. We have obtained the power of the one tail thanks to Deidara."

Gaara, Yuri thought, remembering her time in the sand village. She was made to stay in the Sand while her team left. She was told to hold up a crystal barrier around the outer wall of the village.

"-well, we are now going to split up. One team will start to search for the nine tails."

Yuri was slapped with fear. She couldn't handle that. She couldn't have Naruto die, he was her teammate and her best friend. When she remembered that she was acting, she got another idea. If she could convince the Akatsuki that she didn't want to run, maybe she could get herself into the organization. If she got in, she could request to help capture Naruto. She could save him, warn him. When the meeting was over, Sasori took Yuri back to his room.

"Shall we?" He said, with a flat tone.

Yuri had an even better reason to act now, so she sat on the bed and began unbuttoning her long black coat. Sasori raised an eyebrow and smirked. He tackled her and practically ripped her coat off and on to the floor. He tugged on her pant legs, scooting them off little by little. She re-removed his coat. He had no shirt underneath and only his knee length pants on. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. He made a small growling noise as he gripped her waist, pulling her toward him.

She closed her eyes, thinking about her times like this with him. The times when she relaxed and enjoyed herself. When she was with someone she loved. She didn't even like Sasori. Well, she didn't know him but, he was so fierce when he was with someone.

Yuri was stripped to her underclothes by now and she felt so uncomfortable. Act...she said. And do not cry, she yelled at herself.

Yuri didn't look as Sasori completely undressed. Too anxious to bear, Sasori found her and entered. Yuri couldn't help but let a tear escape, though she wiped it away immediately. She didn't consider herself pure anymore. It wasn't the same if it wasn't him.

Yuri felt nothing. More like she refused to. Sasori, however, was increasing his pace. She could tell he was almost at his limit. He better not-

Her thought was cut off as Sasori left her and relieved himself. He lied back on the bed, panting. Thank god, she shouted in her head. It was over.

Sasori was slightly grinning and Yuri began to feel drowsy. Slumping over onto the pillow, she drifted off. Sasori put his pants on and climbed over to her. He slipped into unconsciousness too, his arm under her head.

Both of them slept well, though Yuri had unsettling dreams of being called a traitor. During their slumber, Deidara cracked open the door. He saw Sasori with his arm around her.

"Bitch..." he murmured. He shut the door and went to bed.

Yuri woke up before Sasori and looked at the room. She looked at Sasori and then at herself. She couldn't help but begin crying. She grabbed a pillow and burrowed her face in it to muffle the sobs. She was supposed to be home. Supposed to be laying in bed with the one she loved, not...him! She wanted to go home. The plan she came up with during the meeting seemed so impossible and she didn't want to go through with it. Then they would just come and kill her and capture Naruto in the Leaf Village. They might just destroy the village while they're at it. She wondered if any Akatsuki members knew that Naruto was the nine tails. Once she gained their trust, she could figure that out.

A knock came on the door and Yuri wiped her tears. She cracked it open to see the blonde guy, Deidara. If she remembered correctly, he used explosives.

"Let me in."

"Why?" She could just tell she wouldn't like him.

"So I can tell him something."

"I can relay the message."

"I can tell him myself."

"What don't trust me?"

"No!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I don't trust you either."

"You bitch!"

"Hey, that's harsh." Despite how sad and trapped she felt, it was fun to bicker with this guy.

"Just let me in!"

"Nah..."

"I'll blow you up! You'll have to let me in then!"

"If you blew me up I wouldn't be able to let you in. I'd be dead, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot I'll blow you up anyway!"

"Just try it."

"I will! Let's go!"

"Okay, let me just get dressed first." Deidara realized she was using a blanket to cover herself, and it didn't do a good job. Her chest was almost completely visible and Deidara blushed.

"Stop checking me out!" He spun around to have his back facing her.

"I'll wait here."

Yuri got her clothes on quickly.

"I'll show that Blondie what I can do..." she mumbled, so only she could hear it. She shoved him out of the way and turned left.

"Which way?"

Deidara walked past her. He went a few doors down until an archway faced them. A large, empty room was their destination.

"We can fight in here." Yuri nodded and walked to one end of the room. Deidara stayed on the other. He discretely put a hand in his pocket so he could chew up some clay. Yuri knew what he was doing right away and acted on it.

"Ninja art: fire prison jutsu!" A wave of flames made bars of impassible fire around Deidara. He panicked as the tips of his hair burned. White spiders crawled out of his hands and past the fire.

"Katsu!" Deidara activated the clay and Yuri barely dodged the explosion.

Five flaming kunai appeared and shot at Deidara. One shot past his head and the others stuck various spots of his coat to the wall behind him. They burned large holes and he escaped. Deidara formed a large bird and launched it towards her.

"Fire style: walking fire!" A wall of fire rose from out of nowhere and morphed into a person-like blob. However, it was bigger than Yuri and Deidara combined. It had almost a life of its own, though Yuri controlled it. It gradually rolled over to Where Deidara stood. The prison was gone now and he was gathering more usable clay. The mass of fire swung at Deidara and just missed him. A corner of his coat was singed. His Akatsuki coat was really damaged now.

Yuri smiled.

"Shadow clone jutsu," she said with a pompous tone. Another Yuri appeared, as did another blob of fire.

"I call this one the Burning Twin Towers." The two masses connected and became one, extremely large fire. It was almost too big for the room. Deidara had almost nowhere to go. When the fire closed in, he was swallowed in it. Just before the fire completely took him, a bird shot at Yuri and she became a puff of smoke.

"Ow!" She fell backwards; her coat and shirt were in shreds now. The fire slowly pulled away and vanished. Deidara was a little burnt pile on the floor. He sat up as much as he could and looked around, dazed. Yuri thought she might have fried his brains. A slow clapping came from behind her and she turned abruptly. Several Akatsuki members were in the doorway. The one she recognized as Hidan from the list Tsunade gave her was the one who clapped. Pein was there, along with Sasori. The one that Yuri thought was funny looking was there too. The blue shark guy, Kisame. She recognized Kakuzu, as well. She didn't know he was obsessed with money, though.

"That was a suitable performance," Pein blankly stated.

"Suitable for what?"

"To be a member, of course." Sasori answered.

"An Akatsuki member?" Her plan was working.

"That was one of the reasons I brought you here." That, she didn't know.

"Though I didn't tell you to fetch her, Sasori, you made a good choice." Pein looked back at him. Sasori didn't reply.

Kakuzu went into the arena. He grabbed Deidara by his tattered collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Now I have to buy another coat for him..." he glared at Yuri with eyes that could make Tsunade tremble.

Sasori walked to her and put a hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward.

"Let's get you a coat. But, for the time being, you may want to use what's left of your jacket to cover up." She looked down and saw that a couple of scraps covered her chest, but the rest was destroyed.

"OH! Look away!" She snapped and pulled her coat in front of her. She wasn't comfortable with these people.

Another member, that she knew had to be Konan, came in with an Akatsuki coat.

"We had an extra." She had no emotion as she handed the coat to Yuri. When she put it on, it was a perfect fit. The collar didn't bother her too much. It was quite comfortable, actually.

Sasori made that 'Hn' noise again and bent down, level with her face. He kissed her gently. It wasn't as fierce as it was last night. Yuri cringed inside and wanted to push him away.

Pein cleared his throat and Sasori glared at him. Yuri leaned slightly away. They walked out into the dim hallways again and Pein announced that there needed to be another meeting. Jeez how many meetings you guys need, she wondered.

They all filed into the conference room and Sasori motioned for her to sit in the chair next to him. She took a seat and turned her attention to Pein as he began to speak.

"Now that we have a new member, we need to decide who will be her partner. I was considering one person but, I want your opinions."

"I'd be her partner," Sasori raised his hand.

"I don't think she'd be a good match for you. She might burn your puppets."

He said nothing else. He just grimaced and looked at the floor.

"If no one else has any suggestions, I thought Itachi would be a good match. Since Yuri is a crystal style user, you and Itachi could make good strategies using his Sharingan."

Her eyes widened at that name. Itachi Uchiha. The one who murdered Sasuke's family. His own clan. If he hadn't done that...Sasuke wouldn't have left. She hated him. She knew the feeling of revenge and wanted it for the killer of her own family. But she vowed to never go down the wrong path because of it. No matter how painful the curse mark was, she would never go to his side. But then, despite her anger, she realized Pein said she was a crystal user.

"Wait, how did you know I was a crystal user?"

"I saw a little blue crystal on the floor. Must have slipped out, hm?" Yuri was furiated. She never used her Crystal style unless she was in a serious fight and she didn't want these jerks knowing what she had. Her original chakra property was fire, so she used what she knew in little duels like that. The Burning Twin Towers was her main fire move. That was the extent of her fire jutsu.

Itachi looked at her. He recognized her from somewhere but, couldn't remember what.

"Itachi, I want your answer in one hour." He nodded, still trying to figure out where she was from.

"You're dismissed. Kisame, I'll figure out what to do with you." They all stood and left. Yuri was pulled out by Sasori, though she had half a mind to stay and kill that guy. Itachi's eyes followed her out the door.

"Do you know her?" Pein questioned him, seeing his dazed look.

"I know I do, I just can't remember where..."

Sasori and Yuri walked down the hallway in silence.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Is it okay if I get some fresh air?"

"Can I trust you?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Seriously." It isn't like she could really go now anyway. She began going down the hallway and turned right, then left, then through the last door until light blinded her. There was the same opening Sasori used that lead out to the forest where she was captured.


End file.
